injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulgore (Multiverse saga)
Fulgore is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Fulgore is a character from the series of games, Killer Instinct, created by Rareware. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team of Asian engineers. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. The rumors say the human parts originated from a human organ harvesting operation based in Moscow. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Eye Laser: Fulgore fires a thin beam of energy from his eyes. * Plasma Storm: Fulgore fires four waves of plasma from his claws. * Cyber-Port: Fulgore disappears, reappearing behind the opponent. * Reflector: Fulgore gains a blue energy field around him that reflects projectiles. * Nuclear Charge: '''Fulgore begins to charge the reactor in his chest, while load you can see a red bar that when now it loaded to the maximum, the Fulgore attacks become more strong and becomes more rapid but while charging it can leave it vulnerable to attacks of the opponent. '''Grab Cyber Dash: Fulgore charges at the opponent, hitting them with his plasma claws, and lifts them up, firing his eye lasers in their face. Super Move Blast Core: Fulgore presses a series of buttons of his wrist, activating his Instinct Mode and granting him a neon red aura. In this state, Fulgore's Reactor Meter will charge up faster and never go down, resulting in ten seconds of maximum attack power without having to recharge. However, once the move ends, Fulgore's Reactor Meter will drop down to zero. Ultimate Attack Devastation Beam: rather than Fulgore starts says "I will show no mercy", Fulgore maxes out his Nuclear Reactor put and delivers a powerful uppercut. If it hits, Fulgore will proceed to do a combo long of slashes, punches, and kicks to the opponent. When he is finished, Fulgore will charge and fire a giant red laser from his chest, causing huge damage to his opponent. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: A thud is heard and an shimmering shape appears. Fulgore then deactivates his cloaking device and rears up to full height. Exit: Fulgore charges his Devastation Beam and launches it forward, the camera turning to the side to watch him. '''Taunt: '''Raises his arms into the air and makes a series of beeps. Appereance Trivia * whenever Fulgore makes a more than 14-hit combo can be heard Narrator Killer Instinct scream "ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOOOO". Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes